elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills (Morrowind)
Skills in are a classification of abilities and how well a specific task is performed. Each skill is placed in one of three specializations: Combat, Magic, or Stealth. And each skill is paired with a primary attribute that affects the chance of successfully using the skill. Increasing skill in increases the effectiveness in using the skill itself (i.e. points in Armorer lead to improved ability to repair armor), or in using spells associated with that skill (i.e. points in Conjuration improves effectiveness of Conjuration spells). There are a total of twenty-seven skills available in Morrowind. Each character class has five 'major' skills, five 'minor' skills, and the remainder seventeen count as 'miscellaneous' skills. Raising a skill will allow for an increase in the paired attribute as each level is obtained. Skills are divided into three specializations: Combat, Magic, and Stealth. Specialization During the character creation process, it is possible to choose one of the three categories of specialization: combat, magic, or stealth. Characters receive +5 to all skills of their specialization, which is applied to the starting skill level. All skills which fall under the specialization will also be easier to increase. Major vs. minor vs. misc In Morrowind, if a skill is listed as major, minor, or miscellaneous, they will play a role in how fast a character level is gained and how much an attribute can increase. Only by raising skills in the major and minor section can a level be gained. Each time 10 skill points are gained, in any of the major and minor skills, a message to rest will appear. Once the player rests, a level up menu will appear with the ability to select which attributes to raise. Only three attributes per level may be raised. If a skill is designated "misc" then its advancement will not count towards level progression. During character creation, which section a skill is placed in will also partly determine the starting skill level. Increasing skills Skills can be raised to a maximum level of 100. It is possible to temporarily exceed this cap through the use of enchanted items and potions. The higher the level, the greater the effect the skill has. In Morrowind, skill progression involves the active use of a particular skill. Each time a skill is used successfully, the skill's progression will raise a percentage. Once that reaches 100%, the skill will increase 1 point. The percentage increased is dependent on two factors; the skills specialization, and if it is a major or minor skill. Permanent increase There are three ways to increase skills permanently*: *Using the skill repeatedly. *Reading books that increase the skill. *Paying trainers to increase the skill. *Going to jail may lower skills (even if they are at 100), and they may be raised again afterwards through the above-listed means. Temporary increase Skills may be temporarily raised above 100 with the use of: *Constant effect items that increase the skill as long as they are equipped. *Casting a Fortify spell. *Drinking a Fortify potion. *It is possible to drink multiple potions in a row to raise a skill to 1000. Skill bonuses Each race may grant bonuses to the starting value of certain skills (5–7 total bonuses for the vanilla races). In addition, each class will increase the starting value of certain skills (classes also affect the rate at which skills are increased). Racial/Class bonuses will not increase a skill above 100; They only serve as starting values. de:Fertigkeiten (Morrowind) es:Habilidades (Morrowind) ru:Навыки (Morrowind) pl:Umiejętności (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Skills Category:Morrowind: Gameplay